Prior art systems for managing data and prior art systems for managing events are known in the art. Such systems allow parties to store and retrieve data and send data messages, or to associate data with events for review by other parties, respectively. Nevertheless, because of the complexity of such systems, relatively simple rules must be applied.
For example, email and event scheduling systems are known that allow individuals to schedule events and to generate a message upon scheduling of the event. However, such systems do not allow a message based on a destination, a time or user defined event parameters to be generated. For example, a user can either accept or decline an invitation to an event using an email and scheduling system, but no subsequent transfer of data to the user then occurs, much less a transfer of data based on the destination of the user, a time associated with the user's acceptance or declination, or the value of other user-defined parameters. Indeed, there is no recognition in the art of the benefits of such additional functionality.